Crecer
by AlexSamtin
Summary: Nodoka y Yui han sido amigas desde siempre. Nodoka siempre a estado ahí para ella, pero ¿sera solo amistad o algo más lo que la hace apoyarla tanto?


**Disclaimer:** K-ON! no me pertenece, así que no me jodan con cosas legales ¿ok? Bien.

_N/A: Bueno sé que hace tiempo que no escribo, pero prometo me voy a enmendar._

_Este fic es un Nodoka x Yui. A decir verdad a mi me gusta el YuiAzu, pero esto fue un reto que acepte._

_Dedico esto a la persona que me reto a hacerlo, en este caso sería Gambacho, así que para tí._

_Espero no sea tan malo. A leer. n.n_

**CRECER**

¿Quien iba a pensar que terminaría así?

Después de conocerla desde... prácticamente siempre. Fue casi como si el destino las hubiese unido.

Siempre estuviste a su lado y por alguna razón sentías la necesidad de protegerla. La verdad era difícil no protegerla. Constantemente se metía en problemas, era torpe y despistada, pero no te importaba estar ahí para ayudarle y todo parecía valer la pena cuando te otorgaba una de sus sonrisas.

Te mostrabas seria y calmada, pero Yui sabia como hacerte perder la calma, sabía hacerte reír y también como tranquilizarte.

Era muy dependiente de ti, pero eso no te molestaba, es más te sentías a gusto sabiendo que te necesitaba.

Cuando entraron a la preparatoria decidiste que por más que te encantara que ella fuera tan apegada a ti, tenías que alejarte un poco. Yui debía hacerse más independiente en orden de ayudarla crecer como persona, a por eso mismo que le hablaste de unirse a un club.

Te alegraste cuando supiste que se había unido al club de música ligera, te sentías orgullosa y también algo nostálgica. Ahora ya no te necesitaba como antes.

Disfrutabas al ver como tú querida amiga se esforzaba en aprender a tocar la guitarra, pero a la vez había una especie de vacío en ti, ya no eran solo las dos, ahora tenías que compartirla con otras tres.

Te sorprendiste cuando apareció en el salón del centro de alumnos, fue un alivio saber que aun te necesitaba, que podías ayudarla, eso te hacia feliz. Tanto que no dudaste en darles otro formulario, e incluso te ofreciste a llenarlo. Cualquier cosa por ver a tu Yui feliz.

El primer año de preparatoria se pasó volando y así llego el segundo. Por primera vez no estaban en la misma clase. No conocías a nadie. Luego te diste cuenta que Akiyama Mio, una de las compañeras de club de Yui, estaba en tu clase. Cuando te le acercaste la chica parecía tanto o más aliviada que tú, ella tampoco conocía a nadie, se encontraba en tu misma situación, sin su amiga de la infancia por primera vez.

Que celos te dieron cuando llego una nueva integrante al club de música ligera. Nakano Azusa, ese era su nombre.

Yui no paraba de abrazarla, la chica en si se negaba a los afectos de tu amiga, pero tu bien sabias que en el fondo lo disfrutaba.

En tu segundo año de preparatoria te hiciste más cercana a Mio. Entre conversaciones ambas confesaron que se sentían fuertemente atraídas por sus respectivas mejores amigas. para ti no fue una gran sorpresa, se notaba que esas dos se gustaban más que como amigas, solo ellas no lo notaban, ambas creían que la otra solo la veía como una amiga, pero no era tu lugar el entrometerte en su relación, eran ellas las que debían sincerarse mutuamente.

Poco tiempo antes del festival Yui se enfermó. Solo Ui se dio cuenta que ibas a visitar a tu amiga todos los días, Yui estaba durmiendo cada vez que ibas, por lo que le pediste a Ui que no le contara.

Los días pasaban, pero parecía no mejorar y el festival estaba cada vez más cerca. Te preocupaba que no lo lograra. Sabías que si no asistía ella se sentiría muy triste, por eso todos los días le pedias a Kami-sama que Yui se recuperara pronto.

El día del festival llegó. Como parte del centro de alumno era tu deber el cerciorar que estuvieran todas las personas que participarían en las actividades del día. Cuando fuiste al club de música ligera Yui no estaba, sin embargo igual la marcaste presente, porque creías en ella, tenías la esperanza que llegara en cualquier momento. La chica podía ser muy despistada y torpe, pero siempre se podía contar con Yui, esa era una de las cosas que te encantaba de ella.

Las chicas del club subieron al escenario, en lugar de Yui estaba Yamanaka-sensei. Tocaron la primera canción y el público enloqueció, tu solo te preguntabas donde podría estar Yui.

Cuando la viste llegar corriendo con su guitarra en la espalda tu corazón se aceleró. No sabias como lograba hacerte sentir de esa manera. Al comenzar a tocar y cantar tus ojos solo la veían a ella, más que nada querías correr al escenario y abrazarla, pero eres una persona que contrala sus emociones y acciones, no te permitiste tal cosa.

Estabas ocupada y al terminar el mini concierto no pudiste felicitar a tu amiga, pero al final del día le enviaste un mensaje diciéndole lo bien que había tocado y lo linda que se veía en el escenario. Lo último de dio mucha vergüenza, te hizo sonrojar e incluso pensaste en borrarlo, pero decidiste en mandarlo de todos modos. Yui te envió uno de vuelta dándote las gracias y diciendo que te echaba de menos, quería verte.

Ese fin de semana se juntaron y salieron las dos solas. Comieron helado, dieron una vuelta en el parque y hablaron de muchas cosas. Al final del día se despidieron y Yui te dijo que la había pasado muy bien, que volvieran a salir, a tener otra cita. Tú asentiste en forma de respuesta. Luego de eso se fue y tú te quedaste congelada en el lugar cuando asimilaste la palabra que había utilizado tu amiga –CITA- había sido una cita. No pudiste detener el calor que recorría todo tu cuerpo, el acelerar de tu corazón ni el rojo intenso de tus mejillas.

Yui decía que se haría famosa, porque su banda tocaría en vivo en un local. El autógrafo que ella hizo para ti lo guardaste en tu billetera. Fuiste a verla al concierto, te encontraste con Ui y su amiga Jun, Yamanaka-sensei también estaba ahí. Tú amiga, como siempre, se veía preciosa arriba en el escenario tocando su preciada Guitah.

El tercer año de preparatoria llegó. Que alivio fue el saber que tú y Yui estaban en la misma clase, bueno las demás chicas del club también estaban, pero ya no las veías como amenaza, después de todo sabias que Mio gustaba de Ritsu y Mugi… bueno, ella parecía muy confiable.

Para el viaje a Kioto te hubiese gustado estar con Yui, pero decidiste que si iba con las chicas del club lo pasaría mejor, confiabas en Mio así que le encargaste que la cuidara.

El día que podían visitar los lugares que quisieran te perdiste. Te encontraste con Yui y su grupo, pero ellas al igual que tú estaban perdidas. No te sentiste bien al decepcionar a tú amiga, ella confiaba en que tú podrías salvarlas. Por eso trataste de remediarlo y encontrar el camino de regreso.

Para el festival escolar de ese año Yui hizo de árbol dos veces, según tu lucia adorable, era el árbol más lindo que habías visto jamás.

Yamanaka-sensei y tú planearon una sorpresa para las chicas. Hicieron poleras que dictaban HTT en la parte delantera. Le entregaron una a cada integrante de la banda y además una a cada chica que se encontrara en el auditorio, tú por supuesto también usaste una.

La cara de sorpresa y luego de total felicidad de Yui cuando vio a todas usando la misma polera que ellas no tuvo comparación. En ese momento te sentiste satisfecha contigo misma por hacerla feliz, es que esa sonrisa en su cara no tenía nada que se le comparara, era algo que atesorarías por siempre en tus recuerdos.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido, los exámenes para entrar a la universidad, tú rogándole a Kami-sama que Yui aprobara. Te aceptaron en la universidad de Kioto y a Yui en la de mujeres, aunque orgullosa igualmente te sentías triste, ya no la verías muy seguido, quizás pasarían meses antes de verla, la universidad era algo complicado, pensabas tú, el tiempo se te acortaba y necesitaban estudiar mucho.

Contrario a lo que creías la entrada a la universidad no las distancio tanto. Yui llamaba y mandaba mensajes prácticamente todos los días, tú lo hacías de la misma manera y cuando tenían vacaciones dedicaban dos días completamente a ustedes.

En lugar de separarse su relación se volvió más fuerte, hasta que un verano en uno de esos días que dedicaban para ustedes Yui se te declaró. No lo podías creer, ella había dicho que te quería más que como amiga, te quería como mujer. En ese momento pudiste haber gritado y saltado de felicidad, pero en lugar de eso te acercaste y le diste un beso. Desde ese momento se convirtió en tu novia. Con el tiempo su relación fue creciendo más y más.

Al terminar la universidad se mudaron a vivir juntas. La vida no podía ser más dulce, no te cansabas de que su cara fuera la primera cosa que veías cada mañana y la última cada noche al cerrar tus ojos.

En este momento la tenías entre tus brazos viéndola dormir, mientras lo hacías no podías parar de pensar lo afortunada que eras por tener a la persona que amas entre tus brazos, saber que esa persona siente de la misma forma por ti. De conocerla por tanto tiempo, de pasar de amigas a novias. Porque después de todo ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría así?

N/A: ¿les gusto? ¿no? ¿Son fans del YuiAzu como yo y por eso lo odiaron? bueno de todos modos dejen review.

Nos leemos a la próxima.

Alex Fuera.


End file.
